From Best Friends To Lovers
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore. She was so confused. A short story about a love that begins with a kiss, and two best friends. Rose/Scorpius, Next Generation. Rated T for two cuss words.


A/N:

Life for me has been hard lately (divorce, illness, depression) and I haven't really been writing fanfiction. But I feel alot better now and I think I'll be writing more. I'm reading alot of Harry Potter fanfiction, and it made me miss it alot. So I'll give it go. This is Rose/Scorpius, one-sided first but eventually the other one returns the feelings. It's a oneshot divided into three parts. Enjoy :-)

_**Love Is Weird**_

He can't take it any longer.

All of these feelings have been eating at him for what seems like forever. But of course it wasn't. He remembered what it was like before this. He could watch her smile without staring. He could see her move without being in awe. He could hear her laugh without his heartbeat speeding up. It used to be so easy. So easy to feel her touch without feeling lust. So easy to feel her hair brush his arm gently without blushing. So easy to be around her without the feeling of being in love.

It used to be so easy to be Rose Weasley's best friend.

It was all her, of course. She marched into his compartment on the first day of their first year, her cousin Albus trailing behing her meekly, and declared they were to be friends, just so she and Albus could rebel against their parents.

Over time, they actually became real friends. They were all Gryffindor, of course. Draco was upset at first, but eventually everyone got used to it. They weren't Rose. And Albus. And Scorpius. They were Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, always in the same sentence, always in the same place. They even lived near each otherm just a short broomstick ride away.

He felt his feelings shift slowly. It started on Christmas Eve, during their fourth year. They had all stayed at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had gone on a small vacation in Ireland, with some of Ron's family, to visit Charlie, who resided there now.

He and Albus were walking down the hall, chatting about Quidditch, when they heard Rose's voice just around the corner.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!"

They speeded up, to see Rose standing angrily under mistletoe, staring up at it.

"It appeared out of absolutely nowhere!" She exclaimed, looking at Albus and Scorpius. "Now what?"

"Can't you just...move?" Albus said.

"You can't move, Albus." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "They're enchanted so that you can't walk until you've gotten a kiss. Bloody hell, I hate this!" She squirmed.

"You're doing it, mate." Albus said, backing away and looking at Scorpius pointedly. "I'm her cousin, it'd be weird."

"But-but-" Scorpius stammered. "I don't want to kiss her! No offense, Rose." He looked at Rose.

"None taken." She assured him.

"Come on, to you want my cousin to be stuck there forever?" Albus pleaded. "Because let's face it, no one else is going to kiss her."

"Are you saying I can't get a boy to kiss me, Albus Severus Potter?" Rose said, her eyes wide and her face shocked.

"Precisely. No wonder they call you the smart one!" Albus said, grinning at his cousin.

Rose's face was turning as red as a rose. "Scorpius, come here!" She demanded in her _if-you-don't-obey-me-I-will-hex-you!_ voice. Scorpius knew better than to disobey. He took a few steps to be closer to her. He expected to make it a small kiss, leaning in carefully and pecking her lips ever so softly, a friendly kiss. But Rose grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his hard. She let go, able to walk again, and looked at Albus.

"See?"

"That doesn't count, Rose." Albus said, rolling her eyes. "You were under mistletoe, you grabbed him, and I'm the one who told him to kiss you in the first place."

"It does too count, Albus!" The two cousins walked off arguing, and Scorpius stood, long forgotten and in utter shock. He touched his lips gently, wondering exactly what had just happened.

That was the first time his feelings started shifting from best friend feelings to romantic feelings.

Over time, he could things changing even more from small things. She brushed her arm against him, she smiled at him, she laughed at what he said. And when they won a Quidditch game, and she kissed him on the cheek and embraced him tightly. That was when the words officially rang through his head.

_I'm in love with Rose Weasley._

He could not think. He could not speak. He could hardly even move. But somehow he pulled together the strength to walk away and go inside, up several flights of stairs, through a few corridors, and into the Gryffindor common room. He slowly walked to his dorm, and collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

And he made up his mind in a split second.

_I'm going to tell her I love her._

She is horribly and terribly confused.

Rose Weasley has always been bold, daring, and confident about everyone and everything. She makes her decisions easily, she takes risks, and she dares to contradict anything she doesn't like.

But she's not so bold, daring, or confident right now.

A million different emotions and thoughts are running through her head. She thinks of her very first time going to Hogwarts, and how her father told her not to get too close to Scorpius Malfoy, because Grandfather Weasley would never forgive her if she married a pureblood. She remembers meeting Scorpius, and rebelling against her parents with Albus by becoming best friends with Scorpius. She reminsces about all the happy times she's shared with her best friend and cousin. The three are the second Golden Trio, or so they're told.

She's staring at Scorpius, and she's never been so afraid.

"You're _in love_ with me?" Rose squeaked out, her face red. People have always teased her about how Rose blushes as red as a rose. And she's always hated it. But that's the last thing that's on her mind.

"I-I-I-" Scorpius stammered, blushing furiously, which looked strange with his blonde hair. "I am. Please don't-if you don't feel the same way, then forget I ever told you."

"Scorpius, I don't-" Rose Weasley, who always knows exactly what to say, doesn't know what to say.

"You don't feel the same way." The hurt in his voice is obvious.

"No, it's not that." Rose said quickly.

"So you do feel the same way." The pleasure in his voice was as obvious as the hurt.

"I don't know." Rose admitted. "I need-I need to think."

She took off running, her light feet making soft tip-taps on the floor, her dark red hair swinging back and forth wildly behind her. She found an empty classroom, and opened the door. Walking in, she made her way to a desk.

Then she sat down and cried.

She cried her eyes out, sobbing hopelessly into her arms, laid on the desk. Then, she sat up and wiped her eyes. After all, nothing was ever solved by tears. But this was all so confusing and scary and weird.

Yes, it was true she'd always been attracted to Scorpius in _that_ way. But she'd never thought much of it. So she'd never done anything about it. But it seemed like she was going to have to think about it now.

Alright, so there was a mutual attraction. She could easily admit to being attracted to him. But she had always thought it to be _tiny _attraction. An attraction that didn't mean anything.

But she could she return the feelings Scorpius had for her?

And in one second, she knew.

She was in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

It was a night full of stars and sorrow.

Scorpius was up in the astronomy tower, wistfully staring up at the sky. He had always had an interest in astronomy. And when he was upset or needed to think, he came up here. It was quiet, and no one ever came up there.

What if Rose didn't love him back? What if she only thought of him as a friend? Or what if she did love him back? What if they started dating, and then they broke up? What would that do to their friendship that was oh so fragile right now.

Scorpius could only close his eyes and ponder.

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius opened his eyes and jumped half a foot into the air, shocked.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. He turned to see Rose standing at the door that led outside. "You scared me!"

"I needed to talk to you." She said quietly. "I knew you came here, so..."

She trailed off, walking over to him. Scorpius was terrified of what was to come. Why'd he have to fall in love anyway? Right now? He was only 16. He should have waited until he was older.

He braced himself for what was to come.

Rose leaned up and kissed Scorpius, completely taking him off guard. But it felt so good, so _right_ to kiss Rose. Their bodies bent together perfectly. He stroked her hair gently, his other hand on her face.

At last, they pulled apart, slowly. Rose looked down and took Scorpius's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have just ran away like that. But I didn't see that I was in love with you, too. But I do now."

And all Scorpius did was lean down a few inches and kiss her again.

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed it! I really liked writing it! The words seemed to flow from my fingers as I typed. I personally like it, and I don't often like the stories and poems I write. But I enoyed reading this, and I wrote it!

The mistletoe thing is based of of Chapter 2: Stuck of _**Space Between**_ by hazelbunny, another fanfiction author on fanfiction(dot)net. I really liked how Rose can't move, so I thought I'd kind of add that in. Hopefully that doesn't count as stealing. If it does, let me know and I'll take the story off immediately.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved, and I reply to each one as of now! (Well, I'll TRY, at least...)

x0x0,

Alex

(WiccansRule)


End file.
